In recent years, as substitutes for conventional incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, LED lamps (in the form of incandescent bulb, fluorescent bulb, ceiling light and the like) have been widely used because of their high durability and low power consumption characteristics.
In connection with the above types of lamps, some techniques for providing DC power supplies and LED lamps using the DC power supplies are disclosed in the related art.
However, the above techniques have several problems to be overcome to realize compactness and slimness of LED lamps, in particular, compactness and slimness of power supply modules configured to supply an electric power to LEDs.